Best of Intentions
by onceuponastories
Summary: In the midst of Draco's wedding Lucius asks Narcissa for a dance.


**The song is Best of Intentions by Travis Tritt and the characters are the product of the one and only JK Rowling, thus I own nothing. Enjoy!**

* * *

They stood together on the edge of the dance floor watching their son dance with their new daughter-in-law. Narcissa had tears in her eyes as she swayed slightly with the music. Lucius was happy as well, a Malfoy marrying a muggleborn was unheard of, but times had changed, and Hermione made him happy. He smiled down at his wife as he wrapped an arm around her waist, stopping her swaying.

He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Would you care to dance Lady Malfoy?"

She raised an eyebrow at his formality, but she laughed and shook her head. "Not to this, let the young people have their fun."

He kissed her temple and moved away from her across the tent to where there was a young wizard controlling the music. She watched as her husband slyly slid the boy a coin and asked him for something. The boy nodded and Lucius moved back to Narcissa as the music switched.

He bent and kissed her knuckles as he took her hand in his. "What about now my dear Cissa?"

 _Oh oh oh_

She smiled softly as she recognized the song. It was a muggle ballad that he had taken to playing for her quite frequently throughout the years. She nodded and with the glint of unshed tears in her crystal blue eyes they took the dance floor. Lucius singing to her softly under his breath as he danced her in a slow circle.

 _I had big plans for our future,_

 _Said I'd give you the whole world somehow,_

 _I tried making good on that promise,_

 _Thought I'd be so much further by now._

 _Never could build you a castle,_

 _Even though you're the queen of my heart,_

 _But I've had the best of intentions,_

 _From the start…_

Slowly people took notice of the Malfoy Lord and Lady dancing in the middle of the room. A hushed silence fell over the rest of the guests as they watched the couple, not quite believing what they were seeing.

 _Now some people think I'm a loser,_

 _'Cause I seldom get things right,_

 _But you make me feel like a winner,_

 _When you wrap me in your arms so tight._

 _Please tell me you will remember,_

 _No matter how much I do wrong,_

 _That I've had the best of intentions,_

 _All along…_

Hermione wrapped an arm around Draco and drew his attention to his parents. The couple had temporarily stolen the spotlight. Every pair of eyes in the room was trained on them.

 _I gave you a ring,_

 _And I promised you things,_

 _I always thought we'd do,_

 _But my best laid plans,_

 _Slipped right through my hands,_

 _To show my love for you,_

 _And if you could read my heart,_

 _Then you'd know without exception,_

 _It was all with the best of intentions._

Subtly Draco took the opportunity to dim all of the lights on the dance floor. The couple took no notice to the fact that everyone else had stopped dancing and trained their attention on them. Narcissa's eyes had fallen closed and her head was laid on Lucius's chest.

 _I gave you a ring,_

 _And I promised you things,_

 _I always thought we'd do,_

 _But my best laid plans,_

 _Slipped right through my hands,_

 _To show my love for you,_

 _And if you could read my heart,_

 _Then you'd know without exception,_

 _It was all with the best of intentions._

He slowed their dancing to an almost complete stop. They stood swaying in the middle of the dance floor and everyone in attendance heard the Malfoy patriarch sing the last verse to his wife.

 _So here I am asking forgiveness,_

 _And praying that you'll understand,_

 _Don't think I take you for granted,_

 _Girl I know just how lucky I am._

 _Though you deserve so much better,_

 _You won't find devotion more true,_

 _'Cause I've had the best of intentions,_

 _Girl I've had the best of intentions,_

 _Yes I've had the best of intentions,_

 _Loving you…_

 _Oh oh oh_

A soft kiss to the top of Narcissa's head was enough for her to pull away from her husband and look up into his eyes. Only for her were they ever as soft as they were in that moment. Slowly applause broke out throughout the tent. The couple looked around them, suddenly realizing what had transpired during their dance.

A gentle laugh, broke free from Narcissa's lips as Lucius turned beat red. She placed a soft kiss on his jaw before taking his hand and pulling his from the dance floor. As they passed Draco and Hermione Narcissa's smile grew wider when she heard her son whisper in his new wife's ear. "I have the best of intentions, loving you…"


End file.
